parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mermaid of Notre Dame part 13 - Searching for the Gypsy Boy/Burning the House Down
(Dissolve to morning. Maleficent is exiting her carriage. Waiting for her is Jasmine.) * Jasmine: (To Zamarons) Attention! (To Maleficent) Morning, ma'am. * (Maleficent moans) * Jasmine: Are you feeling all right? * Maleficent: I had a little trouble with the fireplace. * Jasmine: I see. Your orders, ma'am? * Maleficent: Find the street rat. * (Fast music, cut to troops ransacking a home, eventually finding a group of heroines hidden in a trap door. The women are lined up outside, with Maleficent looking down at them.) * Maleficent: Ten pieces of silver for the street rat Aladdin. * (Maleficent shoves a handful of coins out, but there are no takers.) * Maleficent: (To Zamarons) Lock them up! * (We now watch Maleficents's women push a carriage into the Seine. As it begins to sink, heroines come floating to the surface. Once again, they're lined up, with Maleficent surveying them.) * Maleficent (Angry): Twenty pieces of silver for the street rat Aladdin! * (Again, no takers.) * Maleficent: (To Zamarons) Take them away! (Jasmine just looks on in disgust.) * (Cut to a house with a large windmill. Maleficent's Zamarons have found heroines there. Maleficent is interrogating Belle. Music lower. Aladdin and Fluttershy look on in their old lady disguise.) *Man: Poor Belle. She's never harmed anyone. *Woman: Maleficent's gone mad. *Maleficent: We found this heroine talisman on your property. Have you been harbouring heroines? * Belle: Our home is always open to the weary traveler. Have mercy, my lady. * Maleficent: I am placing you and your family under house arrest until I get to the bottom of this. If what you say is true, you are innocent and you have nothing to fear. * Belle: But we are innocent, I assure you! We know nothing of these heroines! * (Maleficent pulls their door shut, then bars it shut with a Zamaron's staff. She turns to Jasmine.) * Maleficent: Burn it. * Jasmine: What!?!? * Maleficent: Until it smolders. These people are traitors and must be made examples of. *(Maleficent hands her a torch.) * Jasmine: With all due respect, ma'am, I was not trained to murder the innocent. * Maleficent: But you were trained to follow orders. * (Jasmine takes the torch and douses it in a bucket of water.) * Maleficent: Insolent coward. * (Maleficent grabs another torch and touches the flame to the windmill. The entire structure is quickly engulfed in flames. Aladdin looks on in horror. Jasmine crashes through the window and brings the family outside to safety. As the building continues to burn, Harley & Ivy grab Jasmine.) * Maleficent: The sentence for insubordination is death. Such a pity--you threw away a promising career. * Jasmine: Consider it my highest honor, ma'am. * (Ivy raises a sword and is about to kill Jasmine, when Aladdin throws a pebble at Maleficent's horse. The horse bucks, and Maleficent is thrown off. Jasmine escapes Harley & Ivy, hops on Maleficent's horse and is off.) * Maleficent: Get her! And don't hit my horse! * (As Jasmine rides off, she is showered with arrows. One of them goes through her shoulder, and she falls off the horse, off the bridge that she's riding over, and into the river. A volley of arrows follow him in. Aladdin, who witnessed the entire spectacle, gasps.) * Maleficent: Don't waste your arrows. Let the traitoress rot in her watery grave! Find the boy! If you have to burn the city to the ground, so be it! * (Aladdin runs down the hill to the river, keeping under cover. He wades into the water, then dives under. He comes back up with the unconscious Jasmine. She pulls him out of the water as we dissolve to a long shot of Paris burning. Maleficent is approached by Harley & Ivy.) * Poison Ivy: Ma'am! We've looked everywhere, and still no sign of the street rat. * Maleficent: I had the entire cathedral surrounded, Zamarons at every door. There was no way he could have escaped, unless... * (Maleficent looks up to the cathedral's bell tower, and Ariel's home.) Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Parts Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Scenes Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes